Surgeon General's Warning
by Fishchick
Summary: Maria has a bad dream. Merci beaucoup to korinacaffeine & Co. for beta services.


Maria sat with her back against the wall of a dirty hall somewhere in Brookhaven Hospital. Ransacking an office earlier for supplies had produced a decrepit pack of cigarettes, and now she sat, letting her head loll while futilely attempted to blow smoke rings at the ceiling. 

"Smoking will kill you," she said to nobody, and then laughed at her own joke. Maria knew through experience (several of them, in fact) that Silent Hill was not a place where residents typically had a long enough lifespan to worry about chronic diseases killing them. Not when so many other things were willing to do it quickly.

Even now, Maria still didn't fully understand the things that roamed Silent Hill. The monsters seemed kind of human, but they weren't really (at least not anymore), and that made them creep her out even more. Especially the damned nurses. "Guess these must be the doctor's cigarettes, since the nurses have no mouths," she cracked, again eliciting laughter only from herself.

Normally, she tried to avoid the hospital, but she'd gotten pissed at James and walked off without really thinking about where she was going, and she'd found herself standing in front of Brookhaven. It had been awhile since she'd been there so she figured, hey, why not?

James was wearing on her nerves. When he'd first come to Silent Hill, she'd been instantly drawn to him. However, it quickly became clear that he had no room for thoughts of anyone but Mary. Still, Maria thought that maybe once he'd been around and gotten the feel of the place, so to speak, that things might be different. But even after spending time in Silent Hill, he continued determinedly looking for his dead wife like he was actually going to find her somewhere in this shit hole. Maria hadn't thought he was that stupid, but he still hadn't figured out what this place was, or who any of the rest of them were.

She lit a fresh cigarette off the tip of her old one, relishing the slight buzz the unfamiliar, if stale, nicotine was giving her. What a collection they made, here in scenic and lovely Silent Hill. Herself, James, that bizarre fat guy, some nurses, some mannequins, and don't forget Pyramid Head. Maria shivered at that final thought.

She found Pyramid Head worse than the sort-of-human monsters, because Maria suspected that he was completely human, somehow. Behind the helmet (it was a helmet, right?), she felt something regarding her, a sentience that wasn't there with the faceless nurses and mannequins. Before James, she rarely saw Pyramid Head, but once James appeared, it seemed like he showed up a lot. The simple solution seemed to be to avoid Pyramid Head by avoiding James. As her disenchantment with James grew and she started spending more time away from him, it initially seemed to be working.

It had seemed to be, but the last time she was at the hospital, she had seen Pyramid Head there. With a nurse.

She'd found some canned fruit and other random goodies in a supply closet on an upper floor when she'd heard noises at the opposite end of the hall. She'd decided to slip down the stairwell on her end of the floor, and she'd opened the door and crept onto the landing when she instinctively froze. She heard something below her and, slowly easing to the edge of the landing, glanced down.

On a landing below her, Pyramid Head was, well, maybe feeding, but it looked like more like he was fucking one of the nurses. He had her bent over like a rag doll, evidently supporting her entire weight with his grip around her waist.

_I guess he does hold that huge knife_, Maria thought inanely.

The only sound he was making was harsh, rhythmic, heavy breathing, but the nurse--well, she was making the typical moaning, squealing gibberish nurses always made when someone fought with them. But now it seemed kind of hot, like the nurse was into it, and how sick was that? She watched Pyramid Head thrust away, mesmerized, barely noticing her own breathing growing more rapid and a hot flush creeping across her cheeks, spreading down to her breasts and lower still.

Suddenly, reality hit her and she realized that she was standing in Brookhaven Hospital getting horny while she watched Pyramid Head fuck a damned nurse. She turned to get the hell out of there, but must've made an inadvertent noise, because below her Pyramid Head stopped and turned his horrible helmet upward as if to look. She thought she'd made it out before he could've really seen her, especially with the poor lighting on the stairwell, but now she wasn't so sure. Because ever since then, didn't it sometimes seem like Pyramid Head was dogging her the way he used to do to James?

Maria stood and took a final drag before stomping the last cigarette out. She coughed several times and wondered why the hell it'd seemed like such a good idea to smoke. Now she felt lightheaded, and it didn't sound like such a hot idea for her to trek back across town alone.

One of the patient rooms on this hall was pretty clean and had a bed, she remembered. Walking to its door, Maria inspected the knob and found she could lock herself inside. She did so and lay down on the small bed. It took a while of listening to her heart pound, unfamiliar with the chemicals in her body, before she fell into a fitful sleep and dreamed.

In her unconscious state, the town of Silent Hill was even more disjointed and random than it was in reality. Maria floated along like a ghost through its blurred environs, flitting here and there, only to arrive at Brookhaven Hospital.

It was there that everything became even more discontinuous, and somehow it was she who Pyramid Head had bent over in the stairwell. She was clinging desperately to the railing in front of her as his movements rocked her body, so he didn't need to hold her waist, which left his hands free to grasp her gently swaying breasts. She groaned as he kneaded them, the texture of his latex gloves simultaneously delectable and repulsive against her bare skin.

Overwhelmed with pleasure, Maria couldn't help the groans and growls escaping her lips. Grasping the rail more tightly with one hand, she raised the other to clasp Pyramid Head's hand in her own, slowly sliding from her breast down her naked belly, finally settling his gloved fingers between her legs. After a few guiding strokes, she let him continue on his own and returned to gripping the railing.

Time stuttered on in a blur of pinches, thrusts and moans and Maria bit her own lip as she neared orgasm. She threw her head back and hissed as it hit her in a wave, and as she looked over her shoulder she saw Pyramid Head, without helmet, eyes closed in concentration as his own completion approached. When he opened his eyes she was hit with a clear thought, cutting through the fog of her dream. He looks like James.

Maria woke up in a cold sweat and sat bolt upright in the dilapidated hospital bed. The motion immediately sent sharp filaments of pain snaking through her head and she raised one hand to it even as the other one went to her chest, where her heart was pounding so hard she thought she might have a heart attack. Bad idea, she thought to herself, the nurses here don't have a very good bedside manner, and then she surprised herself with a feeble chuckle.

She desperately wanted to get the hell out of the hospital, but she sat for a moment, trying to collect herself and let her aches and pains subside. She guessed she'd been in Silent Hill too long, because she was obviously losing touch with even its reality when the idea of having Pyramid Head fuck her doggy-style was invading her subconscious. Each time she thought of the dream, she firmly pushed it away, ignoring as well the jolt of sensation that sparked between her thighs. Gingerly leaving the bed and exiting the room, she gave a brief thanks to some higher power that she was on the ground floor and didn't have to use the fucking stairs. A bit unsteady, she headed for the apartment building across town where she had last seen James.

When she had left him earlier in the day , James was working on some riddle, which he seemed to think would get him a key for one of the building's locked doors. Maria wasn't sure what the purpose of opening the door was, but James was always running around doing shit like that. Maybe he thought that Mary would be waiting behind the door? Maybe pop out of it like she was a stripper in a giant birthday cake? Maria laughed to herself again as she turned a street corner and headed up the apartment building's steps.

Entering the foyer, she listened carefully for a few moments before ascending the main stairs. Once she reached the third floor, she started to make a left to see if James was still down the hall where she'd last seen him, but something made her stop. The hair on the back of her neck prickled and she turned to her right. Stepping slowly and deliberately down the quiet hall, she came upon some kind of gate, kind of like what she'd seen schools use to block halls off after hours. Staying a good distance away, she stopped and let her eyes adjust to the dim lighting, and it was a moment before she saw Pyramid Head, standing as still as a statue on the other side.

Maria felt the blood literally drain from her face, leaving it clammy and cold, although at the same time blood seemed to be rushing to other places. She felt a hot surge at the juncture of her legs. Pyramid Head didn't move, but Maria was overcome with a kind of superstitious certainty. _He knows_, she thought._ He knows you dreamed about him fucking you like he fucks the monsters._ She couldn't say why this thought and the overwhelming shame that accompanied it made her even more excited.

A distant thump startled Maria from her reverie with a gasp. At this sound, Pyramid Head made a silent step closer to the gate and with another cry, Maria turned and ran from the building as fast and her boots would take her.


End file.
